And A Movie
by boysinabooth
Summary: AU Hermione and Ron have got to be the cutest couple to have ever hit Gryffindor Schools. Practically everyone saw it coming! But, it seems that a certain boy working at the movie theatre is stirring nothing but trouble between the two of them. DMHG
1. Making Plans

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so please do not sue me._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Making Plans**

* * *

"Can you believe it? Ron and Hermione are actually dating!"

"I know! I mean, everyone saw it coming. The two of them are like a match made in heaven. I wish I had a guy like that."

"Yeah, me too. She is so lucky."

Two girls idly chatted about the latest news around school as they walked down the hall. When they passed by the hot new couple of Ron and Hermione, they giggled slightly and made their way to the next class.

"So, Hermione..." Ron said, his face flushing as red as his hair. "Are we going to do something tonight? I mean, now that we are dating we should go out and eat or watch a movie. But, if you don't want to then I completely understand. I mean, if you're busy or something or-"

"Ron," the brown haired girl had placed a finger on his lips to quiet him. "I would love to go to a movie tonight. Pick me up at six, we'll decide on the movie later...I'm about to be late for class."

"Ah! Me too!" Ron exclaimed and, without even giving his new girlfriend any warning, he ran off to class. Hermione shook her head and smiled, glad to have a sincere boyfriend who would not take her for granted.

When she sat her books promptly on her desk, she received numerous glances that were dying to know what it was like dating Ron. She desperately tried to ignore them, and quietly sat at her desk and waited for the professor to begin the lecture.

"'Mione." A deep voice whispered behind her. She shifted in her chair so she could have a better view of her friend.

"What is it Harry?"

"Heard about you and Ron. Boy, no one saw that one coming." he stated dryly. Hermione glared at the teenager with raven hair and swatted his arm lightly. "Ouch! Was that truly necessary? I mean, you've at least got to agree with me...right?"

"Miss Granger and Mister Potter, is there something you would like to share with the class?" the professor asked.

"No, Professor McGonagall." the two friends answered in unison.

"Good. Now, as I was saying..."

Hermione paid careful attention to every word that Professor McGonagall said. She was probably the only one, too. Most people, Harry included, were dazed off, pretending to listen, or secretly had their iPod in their ears.

As the class neared the end, Hermione found herself feeling rather anxious. It was the last class of the day, and she really wanted out of school so she could get read to go out with Ron. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she barely heard the last bell ringing. When she did, she bounced from her seat and her frizzy hair danced as she raced to get to her car.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Hermione said as she burst through the door. Her parents barely got a glimpse of her as she rushed up the stairs to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower, and after going through countless of outfits to wear, she finally decided on something casual; a pair of jeans and a green polo. By the time she had applied her make-up ad wore some jewelry, it was already five-fifty. Hermione was somewhat taken by surprise at how much time she had wasted getting ready. Just as she began to walk downstairs, the doorbell rang.

'Well, he's a bit early, but I guess it's because he really wants to see the movie.' she mentally reasoned. When she opened the door, she was greeted with a light peck on the lips.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, of course." Hermione replied, smiling up into his eyes.

"Well, come. Into my car we go!" Ron said with a laugh.


	2. Familiarizing With The Enemy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so please don't sue me._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Familiarizing With the Enemy

* * *

"Two for National Treasure Two." Ron stuttered, pushing a twenty on the counter nervously. The young boy who was standing at the counter gave Ron a cold look with his malicious blue eyes before taking a quick glance at Hermione.

"One for you and this young lady?" he asked, pointing to the frizzy haired girl. His clear name tag shown and it read, 'Draco'.

"Yes, please." Ron replied, gulping.

"Eighteen dollars." He scoffed, pulling out two tickets. He pushed them on the counter hastily and nearly ripped the money from Ron's hand. "Enjoy your movie."

"Thank you." The red-haired boy replied.

"Yes, thank you Draco." Hermione said, surprising the blonde haired boy as she smiled kindly at him. She quietly walked away with Ron tugging on her arm hastily.

"Why were you being friendly to that creep? Have you not heard of him 'Mione? He goes to Slytherin School. It's Draco Malfoy, he's nothing but trouble." Ron whispered as they went to sit down in their chairs. "Gosh, I can't believe he works at the movie theatre. Makes me not want to go."

"Shh! The movie is starting Ron!" Hermione whispered excitedly and squeezed his hand lightly. He gave her a cheeky grin and a quick peck on the lips before the movie started.

About halfway through the movie Hermione had to get up for a bathroom break. She quietly excused herself, and as she came out of the bathroom she was startled to find that Draco was standing close to the bathroom door, sweeping up some dirt.

"Sorry, excuse me." Hermione said timidly as she tiptoed around the dirt pile. "I did not mean to interrupt you."

"You shouldn't believe everything he tells you." The blonde haired teen stated matter-of-factly. "Rumors are not always true you know."

"Um…yeah. Right." She stammered. "Well, better get back to my movie."

"It's unfair that you're not wearing a name badge and I am. Is there any way I could get your name?"

"It's Hermione." The borwn-eyed girl said, turning away so she could return to her movie. She did not hear him say another word as she entered the theatre.

-

"Wow! That was an excellent movie!" Ron said with bright eyes. "I think it was better than the first one. What do you think Hermione?"

"Yes. Definitely." Hermione agreed, a certain twinkle in her eyes. She smiled at Ron and as they were walking out the door, she noticed that Draco was glancing at her as he counted the money in the drawer.

"Is something wrong?" the red haired boy asked sincerely, placing an arm around her shoulder tightly.

"No, of course not. Everything is fine." She said and allowed Ron to walk her out the door and back to his car. "I'm just a little tired I guess."

"Oh, okay. Well, we better head straight home. I would hate for you to miss out on your beauty rest." He said with a goofy smile, opening the door for Hermione.

"You're too sweet Ron." She said, barely above a whisper, as she felt herself drifting off into a restless sleep in the passenger's seat of her boyfriend's car.


	3. Living in the Dream World

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so please don't sue me._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Living in the Dream World

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling somewhat groggy. She pushed herself out of the bed and she was left with her head spinning fast. The brown haired girl proceeded to lay back down and mentally thank God that it was a Saturday. After all, she was the biggest nerd at school. She was not allowed to miss school over a petty headache.

"Hermione! You have a visitor downstairs!" her mom yelled from the first floor.

Hermione's head tingled at the sound of her mother's high pitched voice and moaned in agony. The last thing she wanted to do was go greet a visitor downstairs.

"Mom, I'm sick. Tell whoever it is that I don't feel good enough to come downstairs!"

"Okay honey. I'll bring you some chicken soup up if you'd like."

"No thanks Mom!"

"Okay! Feel better then!"

Hermione sighed heavily as she leaned over to turn on the radio. Her ears picked up the familiar beat of Soul Meets Body ending and the radio host's voice tuning in.

"That was Death Cab For Cutie's song Soul Meets Body, requested by Slytherin Sensation Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, can you tell us why you chose this song in particular?" the host asked.

"Well, it's this message to this totally awesome boy-"

Hermione cut off the nasally voice that was drawling through the radio by switching the station to one of the pointless channels that had rap music on it, and soon fell back asleep.

-

'Goodness, it's already nighttime.' Hermione thought as she restlessly yawned. 'I can't believe I slept the whole day away. There's no chance of me getting back to bed. Hm...what can I do?'

She leaned over to her nightstand and opened it quietly - afraid to wake her parents - and retrieved a little black journal. She had been keeping a journal since she was a little girl, and the one she was currently using was nearly full. Hermione opened it to a blank page and began to write down her thoughts.

_Dear Journal,_

_The day has been rather uneventful. I managed to wake myself up some time during the day. Mom said I had a visitor, I still don't know who it was. At the moment, I really could not care less who it was. Who honestly has the nerve to come up to my house without calling before hand? I cannot stand it when uninvited people intrude at my house. I mean, what if I was taking a shower and happen to walk across the house naked? Exactly. It is not proper etiquette._

Hermione looked up from her journal for a split second to gain her thoughts and when she did, she noticed something that was not in her room before. Pushing her silly journal to the side, she immediately got up from her bed to discover what this was.

As she approached the object, she realized that it was a box. Hermione was very cautious about boxes, considering that the last time she opened on it was full of worms as a gag from the infamous twins Fred and George. She peeked the top of the box open just enough to make certain there were no worms. When it was obvious there were none, she opened it to reveal a flashy necklace.

"Oh my goodness." she whispered, her voice barely audible. She picked up the necklace out of the box and a folded letter appeared magically. Smiling, she picked it up and opened it so she could read:

_Hermione,  
I know that we have only been dating for a couple of weeks, but I thought that you would like something to think of me when we are not together. Don't worry, it's not real. I haven't got that much money to spend on you. But, I just really hope you like it, because even though it isn't real, how I feel for you is._

_Ron._

Upon reading this Hermione found herself rolling her eyes. 'Blimey Ron, you're an idiot for telling me it was fake.' she thought with a giggle.

"Hermione?" her mother's voice called as a knock came from her bedroom door. "Are you okay? Feeling any better?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. Just had to get up and use the bathroom." Hermione called back.

"Glad you feel better, get some rest though."

The brown eyed girl held her breath for a moment before she tip-toed back to her bed. She pulled her journal back into her lap and began to write of her incident that happened moments ago. Hermione always got wrapped up in her writing, and before long she had fallen asleep with the journal tucked tightly in her hands, in fear that someone would come in the middle of the night and try to read her every thought that she wrote down into her beloved journals.

-

"Hermione, wake up." a deep voice called from far away. She could not make out who it was, but Hermione found herself drawn to the voice, almost captivated. "Hermione, are you going to continue to live in your disillusioned world? Wake up."

"Who are you?" she called back, squinting her eyes to get a better view of who the figure was. But, he was clouded in a fog, and no matter how hard she tried she could not see him.

"Someone very far and close to you at the same time." the voice called, beckoning her to come closer.

"Ron? Is that you?" Hermione asked, grasping for a hand that came into view. She felt her body being pulled in and two arms embraced her quickly. "Ron, what is going on?"

"I am not Ron." the voice said, tilting her head up toward him. When she looked up, all she could make out was one thing.

Blue eyes.

She gasped, unsure of who it was that was holding her tightly, and as she turned away she heard him say it again.

"Wake up."

And when she did, he was no longer there. It was Ron.

"Hermione! You had me worried. You have been in the bed kicking and screaming. What's going on?" he asked, concern apparent on his features.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." Hermione whispered, wiping a small amount of sweat from her face. 'That was no bad dream, it was too real to be a dream...'


	4. Facing the Truth

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter so please do not sue me. _

_

* * *

**C****hapter 4: Facing the Truth**_

* * *

Sweat dripping from her face, Hermione pushed Ron back with her hands. What was he doing here anyway? Shaking her head lightly, she finally came to the realization that she was truly awake, and that it was probably Ron the whole time in her dream.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked, gently rubbing her forehead. "You right out scared me!"

"Yeah, don't worry about me." she gasped, wiping a bit of sweat from her face. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to pick you up for school 'Mione. It starts in less than half an hour." he stated blatantly, as though she should know this.

"What?! Half an hour!" jumping from the bed, Hermione began rummaging through her dresser drawers to find clothes to wear for school that day. How could she have slept through her alarm? Did it even go off? Finding something decent to wear, she hurried into the bathroom to change.

Half an hour was not near enough time for the young girl to take a shower and get ready slowly. Instead, she tied her hair back in a ponytail and pushed on a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. Applying deodorant and brushing her teeth, she emerged from the bathroom still looking rather disheveled. As she picked up her book bag, Ron took a hold of her hand lightly.

"Calm down 'Mione. You have plenty of time!" he stated quietly. She gave him a hard look before he pulled her into a romantic kiss. "Plenty of time to do some of this too."

All her anxiety quieted inside as she was enveloped in the kiss with her dream-boyfriend, Ron. His lips were soft against hers, and she could have melted in his touch. She felt his hands rubbing against her stomach and tempting to push back the fabric of her shirt to feel more. As he inched nearer to her bra, her hand pushed his away and she finally came to her senses. "Ron!"

"What? Can't we have some fun?" he whispered cooly.

"We haven't been dating for a long time! Maybe two weeks!" she hissed. Composing herself, she glanced up at the watch. "Now, if you don't mind, you can go ahead and take me to school. Unless you don't think school is fun enough for your tastes."

"Come on Hermione..." he mumbled, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again."

The two walked downstairs to head to Ron's car quietly, neither daring to speak. Hermione had yet to forgive her boyfriend for violating her personal space, and Ron was too afraid to bring it up again. As he started his car, the brown-eyed girl gave a startled jump, catching his attention. Opening his mouth, he tried to muster something up, but failed to do so. She noticed this as well, but dared not speak a word. She couldn't believe the way he had advanced on her like that! Treating her as if she was nothing to him! What happened to the boy who would respect her?

The school came into sight a lot quicker than Hermione expected it to. She felt somewhat guilty about the way she was treating Ron, but then again, realized that it was necessary to set boundaries between the two of them. After all, the hadn't been dating for very long, he had no right to touch her like that. It made her feel uncomfortable, she didn't want him to touch her like that ever again.

"Hope you have a good day." Ron quietly murmured under his breath. He was planning on giving her a light kiss, but decided against it. Realizing how cold Hermione was being. "Meet me at my car fifteen minutes after school's out. I've got to stay after for some help in Math."

Hermione gave a "Uh-huh." in response and scurried out of the car before Ron could do or say anything else. The guilt was rising within her, but she knew it was for the best, to leave him to think about what he had done to her! Yeah, that was logical, definitely...

"Hey Hermione," Harry said, placing a brotherly arm around her shoulder. Without thinking, she flinched at his touch and immediately regretted it. "You okay? It something the matter with you or what?"

"Yeah, just fine." The brunette responded quickly. She received a non-believing look from Harry, but rolled her eyes at him. "I promise Harry, I've just had a really bad morning, I've been a bit tired that's all."

Upon saying that, Hermione stopped in her footsteps. No, it wasn't possible, was it? Today was Monday! The last she remembered it was Saturday night! Shaking her head, she couldn't believe that she had completely slept through Sunday and into Monday morning. She had never done that before in her life, and she wondered if there was something wrong with her. Ignoring the odd glance she was receiving from Harry, she ran up to the school, in search of the library.

As she approached the library, no one was in there yet except for the librarian, Mrs. Pince. The librarian was not phased by the fact Hermione was in there so early, and gave a smile at the young girl. Hermione returned the smile quickly as she searched down the aisles of the library, in search of a book that could explain away her sleeping habits. Yet, she did not find anything! Stunned upon this news, she heard the warning bell ring, alerting her that she needed to head to her first class.

'This is just too strange. How is it possible that I slept for that long?' she inquired mentally, nervously leaving the library.

In an attempt to dismiss her thoughts, she tried to concentrate on her studies in her morning classes, but nothing seemed to work, nothing was doing the job. Distractions pierced her mind constantly from her work. Most of them coming from her dream she had the previous night, or rather her nightmare. She wondered if it had anything to do with her sleep. No one can control someone's sleep can they? She didn't think so!

Lunch time came and went, and even though Ron was pretty much walking on egg-shells around her, she was very distant at lunch, barely touching her food. Harry noticed this though, and kept giving her inquiring looks, which she carelessly dismissed with a rolling of the eyes. Her good friend was not convinced though, he knew there was something bothering her.

"Hermione, you can't fool me any longer." Harry mused to the young girl in their final class of the day. She quietly turned around and scowled at him. "I know that something has been bothering you ever since I talked to you this morning. Now, I know you can't talk to Ron about it, but certainly you can talk to me, one of your best friends."

"Harry, I-" she began, but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall approaching the two with a scornful look upon her aging features.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, am I going to have to split you two up in my classroom? Or will you two take enough time to actually pay attention to what I am teaching and its importance!" she barked, a glare on her features. "This is your last warning."

"Yes ma'am." the two responded in unison. Hermione and Harry remained quiet for the remainder of the classroom until the final bell rang.

"Hermione, you can no longer evade me. Time to fess up." Harry stated, grabbing Hermione by her shoulders. The young girl bit her bottom lip, before daring herself to speak the truth to one of her best friends.


End file.
